Traveling Together
by RancisFluggerbutterFan
Summary: Two teens are trying to get back home where they belong. And along the way, they learn that love keeps them going while they are traveling together. I don't own Wreck It Ralph or any of it's characters.


"So are we ready to do this man" Rancis said to his friend. "Yes I am. I'm tired of all the abuse that's been going on the pass 6 years in this orphanage. Now is the time to make our escape" Gloyd said. "Good, we leave when the coast is clear" Rancis said as he opened the door very quietly.

"Come on Gloyd, it's freedom, or abuse" Rancis whispered as he went out the door. Gloyd then followed Rancis as they saw guards up ahead. "Wait, let them pass" Rancis said as Gloyd stopped moving. The guards went pass them while they were hiding behind a table.

"Now, let's go" Rancis said while grabbing the guards wallet. They both were trying to get to the exit of the orphanage as they quietly went to the door. "Alright Gloyd, moment of truth" Rancis said as he quietly opened the exit door.

They both went out of the door and were on the outside of the orphanage. Rancis and Gloyd saw both lights shining down from the watch towers as they both kept hiding in the brush. "Now" Rancis said as him and Gloyd were running to the barbed wired fence.

They started climbing the fence at a fast pace. When they got to the top of the fence, they went through the barb wire. Rancis and Gloyd were over the fence and they didn't get a single cut. "Well that was easy, now let's get to the nearest train and become stow aways" Rancis said. "Good plan Rancis" Gloyd said as he heard an alarm sound, and dogs barking.

"Oh no, Gloyd we have to run as fast as we can to the train tracks" Rancis said as they both ran for their lives while running through the woods.

While running they both kept hearing the sounds of dogs chasing after them, and the guards that were after them as well. "I hope we make it out of this alive" Rancis said as he was still running. "I second that motion" Gloyd said as he ran as fast as he could.

They finally reached the train tracks and spotted a moving train that was moving at a fast pace. "Come on Gloyd, we're almost there" Rancis said while running even faster. "Oh I'm running for my life" Gloyd said while running.

Both of them were at the side of the train tracks while running to get to an open door of the train. Rancis reached for the door handle and grabbed onto the handle. "Come on Gloyd, just reach for my hand" Rancis said as he held onto the handle while the train was moving.

Gloyd then reached for Rancis's hand and Rancis pushed him to the door handle. "Alright, we made it" Rancis said while opening the door of the boxcar. They both went inside the boxcar as they closed the door. While they were in the boxcar, they kept hearing the faints of the dogs and guards that were after them. But as the train went farther, then they didn't hear the dogs and guards.

"Freedom" Rancis said proudly. "I have been stuck in that abusive orphanage for years Rancis, and now we're free. The both of us are free" Gloyd said excitedly. "I been there since I was 10 years old. But the both of us are 16 years old" Rancis said.

"I wonder how we're going to make it through life" Gloyd said. "I don't know Gloyd, but we're better off without each other. I mean you made it through that orphanage since you were 10 years old too" Rancis said. "Yeah I guess you're right, we have to go our seperate ways" Gloyd said as he shook Rancis's hand.

Rancis got out the wallet that he took from the guard. He opened it and found at least $2000. "Gloyd, looks like we hit the jackpot" Rancis said while giving Gloyd half of the money. "Ok Gloyd, now we each have $1000" Rancis said as he place his half of the money in his pants pocket.

They then heard that it was raining hard outside. "I wonder where this train will go to" Gloyd said. "Well this train route is going to take us to Colorado. And we're in the state of Georgia" Rancis said. "It will take us a few hours to get there, and thank goodness it's far, that way we wouldn't get captured by the guards, there is a new life that's ahead of us man" Gloyd said.

"Yes, there is a new life. And there is hope this time" Rancis said with a smile on his face. "Here's hope man" Gloyd said as he smiled as well.

"Yeah" Rancis said.

"Well, let's get some sleep man, we only got a few hours till we get to Colorado" Gloyd said as he fell asleep.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one" Rancis said while looking at a picture of his mother through a locket. "I miss my mother, but she's all the way in California, and I was kidnapped and sent to this brutal orphanage years ago" Rancis said while a tear dropped from his eye.

"Don't worry mother, I will be back before you know it" Rancis said as he was smiling. Rancis then fell asleep.

While asleep, he kept dreaming of the horrors that the orphanage had scared him with. "You will never leave here, you are trapped here forever" the guard said while hitting him with his stick. "Ow, please don't hurt me" Rancis said in pain.

"Nobody can hear you scream little boy" the guard said as he then hit Rancis again. "Please stop. I beg you" Rancis said in pain as blood was all over his clothing. "Fine, I will stop" the guard said as he hit Rancis on the face causing his nose to bleed, then the guard left as Rancis groaned in pain.

Rancis then woke up crying as he was still on the train next to the sleeping Gloyd. "What a nightmare" Rancis said as he stopped crying. He then sat his back on the wall of the boxcar as the train kept moving. "I miss my family, but I will be back in good old Los Angeles before I know it" Rancis said while he got out a piece of bread and cheese that he stole from the orphanage.

He ripped the bread and cheese in half saving the other portion for Gloyd. "I haven't eaten anything in 5 days" Rancis whispered as he ate his portion of the bread and cheese. He then placed the other portion back in the bag for Gloyd to eat.

"This is going to be a long adventure" Rancis said as he smiled. He began thinking about his mother, and a flashback about the last birthday party he had before they kidnapped him.

"Rancis, happy 10th birthday son" his mother said as she picked him up.

"My boy is 10 years old. I'm proud of you son" his mother said as she placed him back on the ground and gave him something. "What's this mom" Rancis said while he was holding a locket in his hand.

"It's a locket son, it's something to remind you that I'm always here, no matter what happens" his mother said. "Thank you mom, I love you" Rancis said as he hugged his mother. "You're welcome son, I love you too" his mother said as she hugged him back.

Back to the present, Rancis was looking at the locket. "It's been 6 years since I've seen my mother. But I know I will see her again" Rancis said as he placed the locket back in his pocket. He then opened the door of the boxcar and saw the stary night sky.

"Wow, those stars are beautiful. Don't worry mom, I will be home before you know it. It's been 6 long years since that day, but I will find you. I love you mom" Rancis said as he sat back down on the box car and kept looking at the stary night sky.

"Such a reverie sight" Rancis said while looking at the beautiful calm stars. "Look out Rancis, you are coming back home" Rancis said while peacefully falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Rancis was the first to wake up. "Gloyd, wake up man" Rancis said nicely as Gloyd woke up. "Did you have a nice rest" Gloyd said while fully awake. "Yes I did man. Here, I saved this for you" Rancis said as he gave Gloyd the bread and cheese.<p>

"Thanks man" Rancis said as he took the bread and cheese and ate it. "How many hours has it been" Gloyd said as he was still eating. "Oh it's been about 8 hours, and I think I just seen a sign that says welcome to Colorado" Rancis said as he smiled.

"That's good news man, but we're going to have to bolt because they will be checking the boxcars for stow away's" Gloyd said as he finished eating. "Good point, I don't know when the train will stop though" Rancis said as he noticed that the train was stopping.

"I guess I spoke too soon" Rancis said as Gloyd got up from the floor of the box car. "Let's get out of here" Gloyd said as he was the first one to get out of the boxcar. "I'm right behind you" Rancis said as he followed Gloyd.

They got off the train tracks and headed towards the woods. "Well we're in Colorado, but we need some kind of a compass" Rancis said. "I have two compasses" Gloyd said as he gave Rancis a compass. "How in the world did you get a compass Gloyd" Rancis said with wonder.

"Oh I snatched it from the guards last month" Gloyd said. "Well thanks for the spare compass man, which way do you need to go" Rancis said. "I need to go north west back to Oregon, where do you need to go" Gloyd said. "I need to go south west to California" Rancis said.

"Well Rancis, I guess this says goodbye. It was nice knowing you buddy" Gloyd said as he hugged Rancis. "It was nice knowing you Gloyd, we will see each other again someday. And no matter what, if anyone tries to hurt you, you hurt them back" Rancis said while shaking Gloyd's hand.

"And make sure to buy new clothing, and food. And try to find shelter on cold nights" Gloyd said while walking away. "You do the same. I will miss you. And good luck trying to get home" Rancis said as he started walking south west to another road as Gloyd was going north west.

"I will see Gloyd again, I know I will" Rancis said as he started walking southwest on the road of route 25. While walking, he noticed a couple of cars passing by. Rancis then started to smile. "I haven't seen a car in years" Rancis said as he was combing his hair.

"But my plan is to go to a clothing store and get me some regular clothing other than these tattered pants and shirts that look like rags that I'm wearing" Rancis said while looking at the clothing that he was wearing for the past 6 years.

"Things sure have changed around here since I was locked up, I hope I get to drive a car some day, and one day I will be a racer" Rancis said as he smiled while walking.

While Rancis was still walking on the road, a truck pulled up to him. "Hey kid" the man said. "Yes" Rancis said while afraid a bit, because he didn't even know the guy in the truck. "Do you need a lift" he said while smiling.

"I'm looking for a shopping mall, do you know any shopping malls that are around this state" Rancis said.

"Yes I do, there is one 5 miles from where you're walking to, hop in my truck and I will drop you off" the man said. "Alright" Rancis said while hopping in the truck. "I hope this man doesn't kidnap me" Rancis thought in his mind while looking out the window.

"So have you ever been around here".

"No, I never been around here. I'm just a drifter" Rancis said while he kept looking out the window. "Well my name is Alfred, what's yours" Alfred said nicely. "Oh me, my name is Rancis" Rancis said while still suspicious.

"So you never been to Colorado before" Alfred said. "No, I was all the way down in Georgia. I got here with my friend who's a drifter too" Rancis said. "Oh well you traveled that far. That must've been some long trip" Alfred laughed. "I know" Rancis said while looking back out the window.

Many minutes later, Alfred pulled up to a shopping mall with a huge parking lot where lots of cars were parked. "Well Alfred, I thank you for the ride" Rancis said while shaking Alfred's hand. "You're welcome Rancis, and here's a little something for you" Alfred said while taking out $500 from his wallet. "Why thank you Alfred" Rancis smiled as he placed the money in his pocket. "You're welcome Rancis" Alfred said as Rancis hopped out of the truck.

* * *

><p>Rancis was at a mall called The Square Shopping Mall as people were just coming and going from the mall.<p>

"I haven't stepped foot in a mall for years" Rancis said while going through the entrance. When he got inside the mall he saw many other people were looking at him weirdly.

Rancis realized that these people were looking at him because of the tattered clothing her was wearing. Even the girls his age were looking at him weirdly while smiling and giggling. "Well my hair isn't bad, but my clothing, I need to change" Rancis said while placing his hands in his pocket as he started walking off.

Not minding that the people were still staring at him, Rancis found a clothing store and went in it. He stared looking at different amounts of clothing that were right for his size. He eventually found clothing that matched for him.

He found an orange t-shirt along with brown pants and and a brown lether jacket. "This would go good, but I need some brown shoes to match along with it" Rancis said while going to the shoe section of the store.

Rancis got to the shoe section and found the right pairs of shoes that he needed. Only the shoes were the color brown.

"This should be good clothing to wear" Rancis said while going to a changing room.

He went into a changing room and started to try out his clothing. While changing, he heard a knock on the door. "Rancis, are you in there" a voice that sounded like a girl said. "Yeah, who is this" Rancis said while he finished changing and was getting a bit scared. "You'll see, just get done with whatever you're doing in there" the voice said.

Rancis got out of the changing room and saw that it was a girl with black hair and hazel eyes. "Yes, who might you be" Rancis said. "You know me Rancis" the girl said. "No I don't know you?"

"Why don't you take a closer look" the girl said. Rancis looked at the girls eyes and he knew exactly who she was. "Vanellope Von Schweetz, is that you" Rancis said. "Yes Rancis Fluggerbutter, it's me" Vanellope giggled. "I haven't seen you since the day we got kidnapped" Rancis said.

"Well it's been 6 long years Rancis, and I escaped the night you escaped. When the alarm sounded in the oprhanage, all the guards were gone, so I picked the lock with my hair clip and I climbed the barbed wired fence and escaped. And I hitched a ride on the same train that you were on" Vanellope said.

"Wow, you escaped too. I can't believe it" Rancis said while hugging Vanellope. "I missed you. We haven't seen each other since they seperated the boys and girls in the orphanage" Rancis said while hugging her tighter. "Oh I missed you too" Vanellope said.

"Well where are you trying to head to" Rancis said. "Oh me, I'm trying to get to Los Angeles, California" Vanellope said. "The same neighboorhood that I live in, that you live in Vanellope" Rancis said. "You're heading to Los Angeles too" she smiled.

"We live in the same neighboorhood, and I'm sure that our parents still live in that nice beautiful still quiet subarbs" Rancis said as he smiled. "Well if you don't mind Rancis, I would like to stick around with you" Vanellope said while excited. "Sure, I wouldn't mind the company" Rancis said while grabbing his old clothing.

"I see you bought clothing" Rancis said while looking at Vanellope's clothing. "Oh this, I bought just a few minutes before I saw you" she says as Rancis noticed that she was wearing a double layered brown skirt along with green, white and purple leggings, and a mint green hoodie. "Yes Rancis, I'm wearing new improved clothing" Vanellope giggled.

"Well let me pay for this clothing, and we will be on our way" Rancis smiled as he grabbed the old clothing. They both left the changing rooms as Rancis was still changed into the new clothing that he was wearing.

He paid at least $50 for the clothing, and $60 for the brown shoes. Along with a brown book bag just incase. "Well Vanellope. If we're going to get back home, there is going to be a lot of traveling that we have to do, and I'm talking about walking, hitch hiking, or stow away on a train boxcar" Rancis said.

"Rancis, we're both in Denver, Colorado. This is going to be a long walk home" Vanellope laughed.

"Well let's get some food" Rancis said while feeling his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything good in a long time Rancis" Vanellope said while feeling her stomach as well.


End file.
